Follow your destiny
by ATLAismydrug
Summary: A young boy's forced capture. An adult's mercy and proper nurturing. Reborn from the ashes like a phoenix, evolved from boy to man, and from incapable warrior to a fearsome one. But even a warrior has tough times, whether they are emotional or physical. But no one has ever claimed that following your destiny is easy. But it is a path we must all walk nonetheless.


Good day to you readers, This is my first try at a fanfiction set in the universe of Game of Thrones/ASoIaF. Warning, this story contains an OC that is the main character. If you don't like it, reading is optional, it is not a requirement.

Let's get into it then. This first chapter is quite short and a bit of an introduction to the OC characters, bear in mind. We will get to meet the characters from canon quite soon.

Disclaimer: Keeping it simple, if you recognize it..it's not mine.

* * *

Prologue.

The boy was but eight years of age when Yu found him. He was a thin little thing, but not yet as malnourished as the other slaves. Yu had been on a warpath, with his firstborn son being kidnapped and sold into slavery the man had scoured cities for his son. Only to find him by luck as he checked out a slave auction. He'd found the two boys, his son who was nine years old together with the younger slave, huddled together to avoid the fighting that Yu had started to release his son.

The two boys had bonded deeply in the short time of shared captivity. And Yu hadn't had the heart to separate them, not when his son looked at him with those big green eyes and begged him to take his new 'brother' home with them. Yu had to explain to his son that his new friend had his own family to go back to.

The friend, who had thus far been silent spoke up, in a high-pitched and raspy voice. ''I have no family.'' he said bluntly ''Sir,'' he added hastily as his eyes widened, afraid he had offended Yu.

Yu went to set his big hand on the boy's small shoulder, he noticed the flinch, but he soldiered through. ''If you want to come with us son..you are more than welcome to do so,'' he said in a soft voice.

The young lad, Asher offered a small and shy nod. His bright purple eyes staring up at Yu through his dirty black hair.

Yu's son joined him, attaching himself to his side as his still small arms tried to circle around his father's waist. With his hand still set on Asher's shoulder, he glanced at both ''Let us go home then.''

* * *

Their home was small yet, with the whole family contributing to expanding it every day. The Sapphire Isle, as it was commonly known was where they lived. A beautiful place, with lakes, waterfalls, soaring mountains, high meadows and shadowed vales. Selwyn Tarth, a good man according to Yu had been looking for someone who could properly train his daughter how to fight. In return, he would receive a wonderful place to build his home, with the resources provided.

Yu had secured the position due to not having a general opinion that women should not...could not fight. His homeland far to the east, Yi Ti, had more than a fair share of women warriors and Yu was a man of real martial prowess, Selwyn Tarth's daughter would not lack a good teacher.

Yu was a tall man, with long sleek dark brown hair and a long beard that fell to his chest. He often wore simple clothing, but for training, he would show up in his armor. It was a striking piece, a mix of deep green colors and metal pieces with the color of gold. The thing that stood out the most though, was his weapon. It was a polearm, in his language referred to as a 'Guan Dao'. It looked mostly like a single-edged, curved, broadsword but with the blade stuck on a polearm instead. The handle was intricately designed, while the blade had a small adornment of its own, three rings pierced through the dull side of the blade.

Yu's family consisted of his wife, a woman from Yi Ti as well. She was tall, like most people from Yi Ti, but she was all about soft smiles and caring nature and currently pregnant as well. Then there was his firstborn son, the one who had been found together with Asher. His name was Chen, he shared most of his father's features, the same face, hair, and eyes. He was a happy child and spent most of his time wandering off for some adventure.

Ling was Chen's twin sister, born but a few minutes after him. She shared a lot of her looks with her father like her brother, but she had her mother's big brown eyes. She would definitely grow up to be a heartbreaker.

Meeting the family for the first time was hard for Asher, and it would take him a long time to get used to it.

* * *

A few months into his stay Yu had gathered his son, and their guest as well. He had put them in front of a weapons rack. It was by far the biggest one Asher had ever seen, even bigger than the one of his former home. He'd been told to pick a weapon which called to him. Yu had gone out the door, leaving Asher and Chen to explore with a warning to not touch anything.

They spent the first ten minutes gaping over the different weapons and overall acting like the boys they were. Chen was the first to decide on his weapon, he had gone over to the rack and put his little hands on a polearm which looked similar to his father's weapon. It took him a bit to pull the weapon free from its confines, but once he succeeded he was unable to hold it upright causing it to crash to ground with a loud 'thunk'.

Yu came back inside the room a few seconds after the crash, his eyes taking in the mess before he went to put the weapon back in its rack. He lectured his son for a short moment, and Chen looked properly chastised. Meanwhile, Asher had continued his exploration of the room, making sure to keep his hands to himself.

He had a fleeting interest in two different swords, after asking Yu about them he came over to show them both. One was straight with a double-edged blade. It had a simple hilt with a string-wrapped handle. The blade had no crossguard, but a simple guard that made sure it would fit snugly in its scabbard. The second sword he was shown was a single-edged sword with a curved blade. When Yu gripped the handle and separated the blade into two halves, the young lad's eyes widened in surprise at that.

With the weapons back on the rack, Yu went to towards his son while Asher continued to look around. After a few minutes, he finally settled on a weapon that hung on the wall away from most of them. It looked simple, but it was no less deadly.

That's the one, the young boy decided as his wide purple eyes settled on the weapon.

A bow.


End file.
